


Finally

by DressedInDecay



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DressedInDecay/pseuds/DressedInDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third and final installation of the 'Fun' trilogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

"So, tell me what exactly it felt like?" His voice is low and husky as his calloused fingertips trace back and force over the smooth expanse of your skin just above your panties.

"Well, when it first started, it was a light, tingly sensation. Right... here..." You say equally as low as you guide his hand to your right hipbone. "Kind of like when your foot falls asleep, but not the pins and needles."

"Right here?" His voice is almost a whisper as he swirls one digit just under your hip.

"Mmm, yeah. Exactly there." You close your eyes for a moment as you take in the sensation of him gently brushing over your skin.

"Then what?" His breath ghosts across your face; he's so close. You can still taste him on your lips. You want to kiss him again but you continue with the little game.

"It..." you breathe out slowly, trying to compose yourself enough to speak. "It went back and forth right here," you say as you sweep your fingers across your lower stomach, just above the line of your laced underwear.

Norman makes a barely audible grunt as he begins to tickle feather-light back and forth right where you showed him.

"Ah..." you sigh and lightly bite your lower lip.

"Hey," he says, reaching up and brushes his thumb over your lower lip so it falls open. "Let me do that." With that, he leans in and starts to kiss you slowly, sensually; much more different than the rough and hungry kisses you shared as you two all but fell into the hotel room earlier. He grazes his teeth over your lip and follows in its wake with his tongue. His body hovers halfway over yours as he begins to massage your hips. Your hands come up and grip his shoulders as you fervently kiss him back, wanting more.

"I think it something like this next..." he murmurs against your mouth as his hand brushes over your panties. He presses his thumb directly over your clit and begins to rub in a circular motion.

"Uhn, yes," you moan and arch your back up into him. His shirt feels wonderful against your bare skin but you find yourself wishing you two had taken some time to partially undress him as well. Removing only his jacket hadn't been satisfactory enough.

Suddenly sitting up, Norman straddles you. He begins to brush the fingertips of his other hand up and down the length of your underwear, mimicking the sensation the Funderwear had provided you with a month ago in the bathroom of your job.

"Mmm," you moan as you clamp your lips together tightly. He's being so gentle with your and yet there's something primal in the way he moves and speaks to you, like he's fighting to hold himself back. Frankly, you can't blame him; you are too.

"Norm-AN!" You gasp loudly as he puts more pressure on his thumb, massaging your clitoris deeper. His other fingers press harder against your mound, kneading deeper into your folds. "Oh, oh, God," you moan breathlessly. "I'm-"

"Yeah," he says lowly as you reach your peak.

"Oh!" You buck your hips up, pressing into his hand as he continues. The sensation is nearly too much and your moans turn into pitched cries. Your panties are entirely soaked and you're sure if they hadn't been there, you might have squirted.

"God damn," he says as he looks on your face. You flush and turn your face to the side. Norman Reedus just watched you come; more specifically, he watched your expressions as you did. The thought was enough to soak you all over again.

Somehow you have the presence of mind to get up on your knees. You grip the hem of his shirt and raise it up and over his head. He raises his arms in assistance and when they come back down, his large hands grip your waist.

"Your turn," you murmur, leaning in to kiss his neck and collar bone. He heavily sighs with pleasure and tilts his head back. You know he's enjoying this because his fingers are digging into your sides. Reaching between you two, you undo his pants and begin to tug them down. You make sure to graze your fingers over his erection through his boxers when you do.

With a growl, Norman suddenly pulls you away and flips you over. You hear him shove his pants down and tear open a condom packet. He spits into his hand and then suddenly he's rubbing between your legs, open palmed to moisten you. "Fuck," he groans when he feels how wet you are. Suddenly he's pulling your hips back to his and you can feel his length slide into you. It's sizable but slips in with ease thanks to Norman's foreplay. He doesn't bother taking it easy as he grips your hips and picks up a steady, almost bruising rhythm.

His fists your hair in is hand and pulls, making your head tilt back. You moan with the movement and push back hard into his hips. After a few more thrusts, Norman pulls out and flips you back over. He rests your ankles on his shoulders and picks up where he left off. His hands grip you just under your breasts to steady you as he fucks you. You grip his forearms tightly, nails digging in, as you cry out under him. His pace is punishing but for all the teasing between you two the past month, it's entirely worth it.

"Christ," he mutters under his breath. He leans over you, bracing his hands on either side of your head. He looks you dead in the eyes as he gives a few well-spaced and hard thrusts. With a grunt, his body tenses. He reaches down and grabs your hip with one hand as he buries himself in you as far as he can possibly go. Finally his breathing comes hard and fast as he tries to catch it. He lowers himself over you and gives your neck a gentle kiss as he rests himself between your legs.

"Damn, woman."


End file.
